You Needed Me
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek takes in Snowgre his thirteen year old cousin after his mother dies but Snowgre is too shy and has low self esteem and confidence but Shrek has to help him open up and grow stronger. But can the teen realise he's not alone?
1. Taking Him In

You Needed Me

_A/N I'm so pumped for Shrek the Musical opening on Sunday, I felt like writing something. This involves Shrek being a mentor again like he was with Artie, only this time with his cousin Snowgre but he's shy and finds it hard to open up and be free to be himself. I hope you enjoyeth._

Shrek wondered why he was being summoned to Snowia where some of his family lived, his mother's side of the family.

He found Snowgre's father Rai waiting for him outside the icy castle of Snowia where he, his wife and his teenage son Snowgre lived.

"What's foing on Rai?

Why bring me here?" he asked him confused but also curious.

"Snowgre's mother, my wife Porti died last night from giving birth to his brother but I cannot be a father because of my grief and I'm not good at raising kids." He told him.

That saddened Shrek hearing that.

"T-That's rough.

But why ask me to look after Snowg?

I know we're cousins but I don't think he'll want me to take your place as a father.

He'd be better off staying here.

Besides I've got my own family to care for." Shrek replied softly.

"That's why.

Because you have become a great father. Porti and I never really paid any attention or showed Snowgre love because we were so busy ruling Snowia.

Please do this for his sake.

You know how it feels to be alone in the world." Rai pleaded.

Shrek sighed.

"Alright I'll try.

But it won't be easy." Shrek replied.

Rai smiled sadly.

"Thank you nephew.

Your mother was right about you having a good heart." Rai told him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Shrek said leaving.

Rai would be sending Snowgre in a few days to Duloc to the swamp which would be his home from now on.

"_I'm sorry Snowgre about this._

_I had no choice._

_You remind me so much of your mother." _He thought leaving his teenage son's room.

Fiona wondered what was wrong with her husband when he returned to the swamp. He'd been quietly cloud gazing while the triplets were playing tag outside. She had no idea what was going on.

"Honey you okay?

You've been very quiet ever since you came back from Snowia.

Please tell me!" she said to him.

Shrek sighed before answering. It wouldn't hurt to let her in on the news he was going to tell the others after setting up the spare room for Snowgre.

"My cousin Snowgre's moving into the family and the house, okay?

My uncle asked me to raise him because his wife, Snowgre's mother died and he feels he can't look after Snowgre and his baby brother on his own.

Plus they never paid attention or showed him love because they're too busy running the kingdom.

I'm glad we're not ruling a kingdom.

I don't want our kids to be like that." Shrek explained softly.

"You never told me your cousin was coming.

He's the cute one in that photo you showed me, isn't he?" she asked him.

"Yes that's him.

Only I don't think I can handle him. He's a teenager.

I haven't been around them since I was one." he told her.

"Don't worry you were great with Artie and now he's ruling amazingly." Fiona said.

He smiled a little at that.

The next few days passed and Snowgre arrived in Duloc. He was was wearing punk rock clothes, carried a guitar on his back and wore a hooded cloak that hid his face from people.

He had snow white fur covering his blue skinned body, emerald eyes, slender.

He used to be confident and in trouble most of the time but now he had changed.

He was nervous as he moved through the village heading for the forest.

A gross burn on his left hand was a nasty reminder of something bad that happened in his home.

Fiona then heard soft crying come from somewhere in the forest and went to find what was going on.

She saw hunters surround an ogre kid and gasped. Snowgre was standing there, frozen to the spot with fear. She saw tears welling in his eyes.

"Please don't hurt us!

Just take me!" he begged softly but Fiona took care of the hunters with her kung fu. After the hunters had ran off scared, she saw him shaking under his hooded cloak as he removed the hood.

"It's okay Snowgre.

Let's go. They won't bother us for a while." she told him gently, leading him to the swamp.

He kept seeing his mother looking at her.

Shrek was relieved to see them. Snowgre remained silent sitting at the table. He wondered what was wrong as his thirteen year old cousin drank tea.

_"This is strange. Snowgre was never like this when we were younger. _

_But I guess his Mom dying affected him greatly more than Rai_." he thought seeing Snowgre go into his room and close the door.

But he heard crying.....


	2. Somebody Who CAres

You Needed Me

Artie wondered what was going on as he sat in the living room of the swamp house drinking tea.

"It's Snowgre, my cousin.

He moved in yesterday." Shrek said to him.

"Why is he upset and locked in his room?

I don't understand.

Can I try talking to him?" the young king told his friend.

"Sure I bet you'd get through to him. His father dumped him here because he thinks he can't be a good father." Shrek replied.

Fiona watched as Artie knocked on Snowgre's bedroom door.

"G-Go away!" he heard somebody yell from behind the door.

"It's okay.

It's not your cousin." Artie told him.

Fiona watched as the door opened.

"Good luck." Shrek said to him.

Artie nodded as he walked into the bedroom. Snowgre was sitting on the bed in a furry ball.

"Umm…. Hey I'm Artie.

Snowg I know how badly it hurts to be abandoned by your Dad." He told him.

Snowgre looked up to Artie's face beside him.

"Y-You do?

How?" Snowgre asked him softly.

"My own father dumped me at Worchester Academy when I was thirteen and never came back.

He never wrote, never visited.

At first I thought he would but he never did.

So I stopped hoping he'd never come but I didn't feel alone after your cousin Shrek showed and told me I was going to be King.

After leaving Worchester, a lot of crazy things happened but everything turned around.

So I know it'll be the same for you.

I could be your friend seeing as you don't have anybody yet." Artie explained.

"T-Thanks Artie.

I'd like that." Snowgre replied yawning.

Artie smiled leaving the room.

"So how did it go?" Puss asked him curiously.

"He was okay.

Sad but okay. Snowgre and I are the same, right? We're both royal, our Dads both ignored us. That's how I can tell.

He needs a friend, somebody to talk to.

Because nobody in high school will or look at him.

I know." Artie replied.

That made Shrek think. Snowgre's parents were royal but nobody had ever called Snowgre a prince or treated him like one.

"_Maybe that's why Rai's abandoned him._

_Snowg never wanted to be royal but he and Porti did so now she's dead, Rai can do whatever he wants concerning Snowgre._

_So he disowned him as his son, that's not right."_ HE THOUGHT HEARING SOFT GUITAR STRUMMING COME FROM sNOWGRE'S ROOM.

"S-Sorry if I'm bugging you.

I'll stop, okay?" the ogre teen said sadly putting the guitar away.

It looked like he'd been crying. Shrek then noticed scars on his wrist and was worried.

"How did they get there? It looks nasty!" he asked his cousin.

But Snowgre didn't reply.

The next day Snowgre remained in his room just coming out to eat or use the bathroom. Right now he felt alone, like nobody cared about him at all.

"I should just run away, to somewhere where nobody cares about me and see that I'm a loser.

Besides Shrek wouldn't care that I'm gone.

He and the others would be happy." he told himself softly as he packed things into his back pack and climbed out the window.

Fiona was scared not finding Snowgre in his room.

"I had a feeling he'd try this." Shrek said to her as they went to look for him.

Puss was watching the triplets but Artie had gone to look for Snowgre himself.

Snowgre had hidden in a cave in the mountains of Duloc. There was a warm fire there and he sat down to rest.

"Hello?

Is anybody there?" he heard a voice call out in the cave as somebody came from the shadows.

Snowgre saw it was a were wolf kid about his age with silver fur and wore punk rock stuff. He had blood red eye slits that seemed to have pain and sadness in them.

"W-Who're you?

Why are you here?

Don't you have any family?" Snowgre asked him scared.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you.

I sense sadness and sorrow in you ogre.

You know how I feel." he wolf kid replied seeing Snowgre lie down.

He then heard somebody yelling and saw a human boy enter the cave.

"Snowgre you're okay!

We were seriously worried about you." Artie told him as they walked out of there.

Later that night Snowgre was asleep in his room while Shrek and Fiona talked about what happened.

But he was thinking about that wolf kid he'd met.....


	3. Kindred Spirits

You Needed Me

Snowgre woke up at the crack of dawn.

He was worried because he was starting junior high and he was nervous.

Being an ogre meant you didn't have many friends.

He sighed getting up and dressed.

He snuck out of the swamp house dressed in Naruto gear.

He headed out into the forest.

Back in Snowia, he loved being in the forest using chakra and Ogreix.

He growled in anger as ice darts shot out of his hands hitting trees.

He hated being here, being used by his father like that.

Shrek was worried as he realised Snowgre was gone and was dressed.

He hoped he hadn't ran away again.

"Don't worry man he probably went to school already." Donkey suggested.

"I don't think so. He did this yesterday.

I think I know where he might be." he told him.

He then went into the forest, hoping Snowgre was there somewhere.

Snowgre was in an old tree house that he and Shrek had played in as kids. He ighed remembering all the fun he used to have.

_"Why did things change since when we were kids?_

_We were so happy and didn't care about anybody._

_I wish we could go back to those days_." he thought looking at old drawings, toys and things that had been left in the tree house.

He then heard somebody calling him.

It was Artie. He then saw the young king climb up into the tree house and joined him.

"So this is where you've been hiding!

You really worried us, even Shrek.

When he went into your room and you were gone, he was really freaked.

He cares about you man, the way he does with me." he told him.

"Yeah right. He only cares about me because my father made him.

If my father hadn't, he probably wouldn't have taken me in.

Hunters would've got me like they nearly did." Snowgre replied bitterly.

"You're wrong Snowg. He does care, like a big brother. I thought the same thing too but I was wrong.

I know things are rough but you need to know that people care about you even if you don't know it yourself.

Come on, let's go back to the swamp.

The others will be happy." Artie told him as they climbed down onto the ground.

Later Snowgre wondered about what Artie said as he wandered through the hall ways of Duloc Junior High. None of the kids seemed to care that he was there or even talked to him.

It made him feel alone.

"Hey freak where do you think you're going?" a kid asked him angrily.

It was the jousting team captain.

"I'm just going to class, okay?

I have no problem with you." Snowgre replied sadly but felt pain in his chest as he fell onto the floor.

"Stupid ogre. That's what you get for coming here.

Every time I see you here, you're mine!" he cackled about to walk off when he heard a loud howl and gulped.

A strange kid came from out of nowhere. He had short black spiked hair, slender , wore black but what Snowgre noticed were his eyes.

They were blood red and glowing.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled like a wolf.

"N-Nothing Yuki.

I'm just going to Gym." he replied running off.

_"It's that boy from the cave._

_I never knew he goes here_." Snowgre thought as he helped him up.

"You okay? Bryson is a jerk but it's okay because he's scared of me like everybody else is.

I'm Yuki.

I know you. You were the one hiding in the cave the other night.

Why are you sad?

Have you lost somebody precious to you?" the boy asked. Snowgre nodded sadly at that.

"Yes I have.

My mother was killed by hunters and it was my fault.

The burn on my hand comes from one of their torches." Snowgre replied nearly crying.

"I feel your pain Snowgre. My family were killed by humans too and I swore revenge on them." he told the ogre teen.

Snowgre saw the seal on Yuki's pale head.

"You're like me, alone." Snowgre said seeing Yuki walk off down the hall.

_"He's perfect for what I need to be free of the seal_!" Yuki thought as his eyes glowed.......


	4. Secrets

You Needed Me

It was late at night and Snowgre couldn't sleep. He was worried about what had happened with that kid.

But it wasn't just that.

There was secret he had been hiding from Shrek and the others and from his father.

He had a demon within him that he became in great rage or bravery.

It was Keno the Dragon of Hope.

Sometimes he got the urge to fly and dragon wings appeared from his back allowing him to fly.

It was something he did in Snowia but only his mother knew.

If the other ogres knew, they'd banish him.

"I guess tonight is one of those nights." He murmured softly to himself as he felt that rush of power through him as dragon wings sprouted from his back.

"_I guess a little flying wouldn't hurt._

_I need it." _He thought taking off into the air.

He laughed feeling the night wind through his fur.

But Artie gasped seeing him hover outside his castle window.

"Snowgre….. since when can you fly?

I've never seen you do that before.

Come inside." Artie told him as Snowgre flew in through the window but his wungs vanished but he landed on Artie's bed.

"Damn! Why did I use up my demon chakra now?" he said sitting up on the bed.

Artie looked confused hearing that.

"What did you mean by that Snowg? Are you hiding something, something important that the others should know?" he asked.

The ogre teen sighed.

"I've a demon inside me.

I inherited him from my mother. After she died from hunters, Keno my mother's demon tried to help her but she wouldn't let him.

Before she died, this seal appeared on my fore head after Keno charged at me and then vanished. It was then I realised he'd chosen me as his new vessel like the Nine tailed Fox with Naruto.

Nobody knows, not even my father.

If they had known, they would've banished or shunned me but they couldn't because I was meant to be the heir of the kingdom.

But to tell you a secret, I didn't want that life, to be trapped in Snowia all my life.

When my father found out after my brother arrived, that's when he got Shrek to take me in.

He's my cousin.

But I'm a burden to everybody and I can't be slayed because I'm immortal unless Keno leaves my body or is taken from me.

It could happen.

But you've got to keep this a secret, okay?

If Shrek found out, he'd treat me like a freak, the way my father did after he realised what happened to me.

Do you promise?" Snowgre explained.

Artie nodded. "Yes I promise but you've gotta tell sooner or later." Artie replied.

Snowgre then yawned.

He was tired after using chakra.

Artie laughed seeing that. It was cute.

After he was asleep, Artie thought about what Snowgre had said.....


	5. A New Friendship Begins

You Needed Me

Artie wondered why Snowgre was hiding the fact he had a demon inside him from the others.

He understood why.

"You okay?

I was thinking about what you said last night.

I think the others would understand. Especially Shrek.

He is family to you as well as me." he told him smiling.

The ogre teen nodded in agreement at Artie's statement.

"_Maybe I should tell them. _

_Maybe they would be different, unlike my father._

_You're a true friend Artie." _he thought as he left for school.

Merlin was worried learning that Yuki was at Duloc Junior High.

He knew the boy was a wolf like demon but had placed a seal on him to contain his true powers.

He knew about Snowgre having a demon too but knew he could handle and control it's chakra.

"_I hope Tuki won't do what I think he's doing." _the wizard thought as he cast a spell.

Yuki watched as Snowgre put things in his locker.

"It's only a matter of time." he thought growling.

But he then saw a Goth lwitch approach Snowgre. She had long violet hair, green eyes, slender, wore a dark purple dress and had fair skin.

She looked cute for a witchling.

"Umm..... hello, I'm new here.

My name is Viola Ame.

My family and I just moved over the weekend. This is my first day of school. The other kids probably won't talk to me because I'm a witch and thinks I'll cast a spell on them but I'm not like that.

I'm a nice one." she explained to him.

Snowgre could feel it in her aura.

"I'm Snowgre.

I moved here from Snowia a week ago." he told her.

"Wow. I've heard the ogres there have powerful magic.

Do you have any?" she asked him.

"Sort of.

he thought cute for a witch." he told her.

Yuki growled hearing that.

"_She'll ruin everything!" _he thought but Viola shivered.

"Are you okay?" Snowgre asked her curious.

"I-I felt the presence of bad magic, not far from where we are." she said softly.

Snowgre scanned the area but couldn't see anything. Viola then calmed down after that.

"That's good to know. Let's go to class." she replied as they walked together to Magic class.

It was one of his favourite classes besides English and Art.

Viola heard the popular girls snicker seeing her. Snowgre saw her tense up.

He hated it, the way the popular kids hated anybody with a brain.

The teacher, a witch with long silver hair appeared.

"Good morning students. Today we will be transforming through our magical potential. Everybody get partners." she instructed as Snowgre and Viola were partners.

"It's no surprise they'd be together. They're the biggest freaks in the class." a popular girl with short pink hair jeered as her friends snickered.

"Yeah were you raised from a cauldron or a spell?" they jeered.

Viola then saw Snowgre tense up as magic welled within him like a fire work about to go off.

"Shut up!" he roared as magic emitted from his hand, turning the girls hideous.

Viola smiled hearing the opoular kids who'd mocked them into hideous creatures.

"Come on ladies let's go." the teacher said leading them out of the class. Viola high fived Snowgre.

"It's nothing. Besides those guys were asking for it when they started picking on you.

You may be different but you're cool." he replied smiling weakly.

"It's okay Snowg, you're a good friend.

I think this is the start of a powerful friendship.

I'll see you later, okay?" she said heading home.

Her words echoed inside his head.

"_Wow nobody's ever said that to me before._

_I wonder...."_ he thought going to the swamp....


End file.
